Growing Up
by Kyuubi16
Summary: If you're tired of Docboy's endlessly rehashed stories here's something new. One of Ben's childish antics results in Gwen getting hurt. This sets off a change in their relationship dynamic and maturing Ben. Original Series timeline but older characters. Image by Auumaan.


Growing Up

0

Ben x Gwen

0  
>''Normal Speech''<br>_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_  
>(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)<br>**(Dark over lapping echoes)**  
><strong>''Dark beings speaking, DemonicAngry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Author's Note

000

Come on people. Where are all the reviews at? Let me know you're reading and review. If you're a real fan you would review.

Mr. BG's Parental Guidance inspired this fic. This is an AU what if story that features Bwen and if Kevin was persuaded to the side of good during the events of the original series. In this story Ben and Gwen are fourteen in this story. The tiemline has been altered. Gwen kept the Luck Charm and has Charmcaster's spellbook, but this takes place before Framed or Grudge Match.

And if you're wondering, this is the first of many Take That to all the horrible and cliche stories you find on the sight with the same horrible plot, bad writing, and other such things. If there are grammar or story problems fill free to point them out and unlike other authors I will listen and try to make it better.

0000000

Story Start

0000000

"Ben!" an angry feminine voice cried out the name of the person plaguing her. She was nearing the edge of her patience, restraining herself from strangling her very annoying cousin.

"What?" came the clueless response from said teenager.

"Quit it!" she stressed, her cheeks flaring red from anger.

"Quit what Gwen?" Ben responded, acting clueless, but they both knew he was just playing the innocent card as the grin on his face proved otherwise.

"That!"

"That what?"

"That thing you keep doing!" she was losing her wits, trying her best not to give into temptation and cast a magical spell on her very annoying cousin.

"I do a lot of things. Which one?" he playfully asked, reveling in the fact that he was the only person, well besides maybe Charmcaster who could drive Gwen so crazy.

"Argh, I'm gonna kill you, you stupid jerk!" Gwen growled, lunging angrily at her cousin with both arms extended like she was going to strangle him. Ben, still laughing, merely keeps his distance just enough to avoid her reach every time. He was so thankful that she decided to leave her magic charm at the hotel they were staying at, most likely because he 'borrowed' it last time she wasn't looking to win a basketball game. Said game earned him 300 dollars resulting in Gwen chewing him out for gambling, to which he replied it wasn't gambling if it was a sure thing. Besides, the brand new Sumo Slamers action figure that glowed in the dark and Kung Fu Grip was a very sound investment.

''Now, now Gwen. It is very lady like to be snarling or attempting to hit people. What would Mother and Father say?'' he asked with a teasing smirk as he jumped back, her hand just nearly clipping his cheek. ''Then again I always thought of you as more or a dork than a lady.''

''When I get my hands on you!'' she was going to murder him. She was going to hide the body wait a few days, revive him and kill him again.

''Now Gwen, now I know I'm a very sexy guy but I don't think it's appropriate.'' Ben realize he may have took his teasing so far when Gwen began to do a chant. Rushing too her in attempt to clamp his hand over her mouth and to stop her from doing a chant he ended up tripping over his own feed and colliding into Gwen's face first. He was getting far too used to his alien forms to the point of using them for mundane things that he panicked and reacting like he would in one of his hero forms because of Muscle Memory.

He groaned and looked up at Gwen who collided against the wall of the rustbucket and held her face in pain. ''Gwen...I...'' he tried to say only to see a glimpse of tears streaming down her eyes.

''What's the matter with you!'' she cried out as the tears began to fall.

Ben realized that he finally went too far this time. It was always like that with him and Gwen. They would always tease and make fun of each other or was just a pain in each other's butt. Sure, lately that was starting to die out with them getting older and growing up, but they still drove each other crazy nonetheless. It wasn't like either of them were every seriously hurt by it, until now.

''You always do this! You act like such a child and easy going and never thank about your actions. Why don't you g_row up_!'' she finished as she got up and rushed past him and out of the rustbucket as the full force of Gwen's words cut through him and made him realize that maybe it was time for a change.

000

Chapter End

000

Just the first of many what if scenarios. I am working on chapters for those Bwen stories I adopted, don't worry I haven't forgotten them. It's just every I tried to write or do something I had to babysit or do some bullshit like help my sister's son with the game or I'll get grounded which prevents me from writing. So if I'm not updating, its because of stupid shit like that.

Anyway, Take That Docboy. This is how you do something original with decent writing and not the same thing over and over again.


End file.
